


Silent Date

by Vegorott



Series: Dapperstache One-Shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Date, He's a protective fluff, M/M, Wilford is a fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Wilford finally managed to ask JJ on a date and all goes well except for when JJ is given a braille menu and the waitress starts yelling.





	Silent Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for Tumblr user: rainymae523

“Should I wear the blue one or the red one? Maybe the green one to match his hair. But then I’d look like Christmas on bleach because of my hair. Would orange stick out too much? I don’t even know what shirt I’m wearing, why am I fussing over bow-ties? What do you think, Dark? Dark? Dark!” 

“I’m listening.” Dark mumbled as he typed on his phone, sitting on Wilford’s desk. 

“Listening my ass.” Wilford huffed, taking Dark’s phone out of his hands. 

“I was using that.” Dark said, holding his hand out. 

“I need your help!” Wilford whined, placing the phone back in Dark’s hand. “And you texting Anti isn’t doing that.” 

“How do you know that? I could be asking for his opinion.” Dark went back to his typing. 

“Anti has literally zero sense of fashion. He thinks he can wear sneakers to a business casual affair. Sneakers? For business casual?” Dark finally lowered his phone. 

“You’re going to a casual restaurant.” Dark said in a flat voice.

“With Jamesy!” Wilford corrected. “As a date!” 

“You’ve been on dates before, why are you so worried about this one?” Dark asked, phone buzzing in hand as Wilford went over to his closet. 

“Because it’s with James.” Wilford pulled out one of his shirts.

“We’ve known him for years, again, why are you so worried?” Dark looked at his new message and chuckled a little. 

“Because I’ve been wanting this date for years.” Wilford admitted, throwing the shirt on his bed. He looked at Dark and saw a large smirk and a raised brow on the other man’s face. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t need to.” Wilford grumbled and went over to his dresser. 

“Oh, the lucky red, you really want this date to go well.” Dark teased when Wilford pulled out some underwear. 

“Again, shut up.” Wilford tossed the underwear on the bed as well and started going through a different drawer for pants. 

“When you get back, you have to dish.” Dark said in a silly voice, laughing a little when Wilford just looked at him. “You did the same thing to me and Anti. I can have some fun too.” 

“Well, if I do end up like you and Anti. I’ll be sure not to be texting James instead of paying attention to my friend.” Wilford huffed, going back over to the bed with a pair of slacks.

“I’m paying attention.” Dark protested. “I can tell that you really want this date to go well since you’re wearing your, and I quote, ‘pants that make your ass look like two perfect apples’.” 

“They do…” Wilford mumbled. 

“Alright. I’ll be the supportive friend.” Dark pocketed his phone and got off of the desk. He went over to Wilford and patted his back. “You’re going to be just fine. Everything is going to be okay and if it doesn’t work out, you two will still be great friends. He already said yes to a date, he obviously doesn’t hate you.” 

“Thanks, Dark.” Wilford said with a smile. 

“Don’t tell anyone I was nice.” Dark jokingly threatened. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Wilford chuckled. 

_ x~x~x _

“ _ Hi, Wilford _ .” JJ greeted, using Wilford’s sign name by holding up three fingers to make a ‘w’ and tapping it to his chest two times. 

“Hey, Jamesy.” Wilford greeted back, resisting the urge to run his hand through his hair, he spent too much time getting it perfect and by him, he meant Dark. “You haven’t been waiting long, have you?” JJ shook his head in response and looped his arm through Wilford’s, chuckling silently when Wilford’s cheeks turned the same shade of pink as his hair. 

“Hello, gentlemen, is it just you two?” The woman behind a little podium asked. 

“Yep.” Wilford answered while JJ got distracted by a picture on the wall, trying to read all of the phrases on it. 

“Table or booth?” The woman asked. 

“I don’t care.” Wilford said, giving JJ a light tug on the arm to get his attention. 

“ _ Table. Please. _ ” JJ signed. 

“Table, please.” Wilford translated, raising a brow when the woman went ‘oh’ and sat one of the menus down to get a different one. 

“Right this way.” The woman said before leading Wilford and JJ into the dining area. “Let me know if you need anything, your waitress should be right with you.” 

“Thank you.” Wilford said as he and JJ sat down at the table. “So, Dark looked into this place and said that they have amazing bean burgers.” Wilford said, flipping open his menu and JJ did the same. “Is something wrong?” He asked when he noticed the look on JJ’s face. 

“ _ Read. Can’t. _ ” JJ said before holding up his menu to show Wilford that it was blank with bumps all over it. 

“Is that braille?” Wilford ran his hand over the menu, the texture familiar to the books Host read when he didn’t want to use his narrating. “She must have grabbed the wrong menu.” Wilford said. “You can read off mine” He added and turned his menu around. 

“ _ Thank you.” _ JJ smiled.

“Anyways, they do this really cool thing where you can replace the meat of any burger with a bean patty.” Wilford pointed at the burger section. 

“ _ F-R-E-N-C-H S-O-U-P burger _ ?” JJ pointed at the menu as well. 

“That actually sounds really good.” Wilford said after reading the description. “I might get it.”

“ _ Same-as-me _ .” JJ agreed. 

“Hello! What can I get you to drink!?” A waitress asked in a loud and slow voice after walking up to the table, looking at JJ as she spoke. 

“Excuse me, ma’am, you don’t need to-” Wilford stopped when JJ waved a hand at him. JJ smiled at the waitress and pointed to a picture of the Sprite logo. 

“I’ll take a Cherry Coke.” Wilford said, irritation clear in his voice. 

“Alright. Are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes?” The waitress asked in a normal tone to Wilford. Wilford looked at JJ and JJ gestured for Wilford to go ahead. 

“We’ll each take a French Soup Burger, but can we get his with a bean burger?” Wilford said.

“No problem? Anything else?” 

“Nope.” Wilford forced a smile and it went away the moment the waitress was gone. “I should complain to the manager.” He grumbled.

“ _ No. No. Fine.”  _ JJ signed, letting Wilford know that it was okay. 

“But-”

“ _ How are you?”  _ JJ asked, cutting Wilford off again. Wilford sighed before smiling and answering JJ’s question.

After dinner, JJ and Wilford were walking out of the restaurant, JJ holding Wilford’s arm again. Wilford saw Anti standing at the end of the parking lot, leaning against a tree and scrolling through his phone. He must be JJ’s ‘ride’ home.

“I still don’t get why the waitress was yelling at you or why they gave you a braille menu.” Wilford huffed when they stopped walking. 

“ _ Understand. Talk. Can’t.”  _ JJ shook his head as he signed, saying that they didn’t understand people who couldn’t talk. “ _ She. Thought. I. Deaf.”  _ He explained. 

“Even then, you don’t need a braille menu and there was no need to yell. Yelling wouldn’t magically-” Wilford was stopped once again, but this time by JJ grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss. 

“ _ Thank you.”  _ JJ said. “ _ Fine. Promise.”  _

“I…” Wilford held out the word, face flushing. 

“Kiss him back, you dolt!” Anti shouted. Wilford stiffened for a moment before shooting Anti a quick glare. JJ just raised a brow and smirked, asking if Wilford was actually going to do it. Wilford laughed and cupped JJ’s cheek with a hand, leaning in to press their lips together again. He couldn’t help himself from laughing a little again when he saw that JJ was blushing this time. “If you’re gonna fuck, let me know so I can go home!” Anti shouted again, getting Wilford and JJ to both have flushed faces. 

“ _ See you. Later. _ ” JJ said before going over to Anti, slapping at his arm as soon as he reached him. Anti just laughed before glitching the two away. Wilford happily smiled at the spot, snapping out of his daze when his phone started buzzing. 

“Hey, Darky!” Wilford greeted after answering the phone, walking further away from the restaurant. “Yep, all went well...If you say ‘dish’ one more time I’m friend breaking-up with you.” Wilford warned with a chuckle, disappearing in a cloud of pink smoke. 


End file.
